Aigakure no Kuni Ch02: Konnichiwa Osaka!
by YukiVampirii
Summary: From Tonshu, Yumi Shirayuki moves to Osaka and started living with her Aunt Mizore and her cousins.


**Aigakure no Kuni Ch.02: Konnichiwa Osaka!  
**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to miss you so much, dear!" It's been a week since the tsunami incident, and today I'm moving to Osaka.

"I love you, Mom." I'm finding it quite hard to tell her that I'm going to miss her too.

"Take care, Yumi. I love you too."

I have to hurry or else I might sober all over the place.

"You and dad take care too. I'm going to call at least once a week to check on you." God, I'm really going to miss my mom.

"Bye, Mom." Hugs! Priceless.

Good bye, Matsushima Bay!

* * *

It's troublesome carrying luggage on my own without any help. I hate riding a crowded train even more.

"Ooh!" Things are getting better though. The view of the city is great! I really have to get used to these stuff.

Okay, it's time to get off and ride a bus.

* * *

It was only a short bus ride from the bus station to my aunt's subdivision.

I glanced at every house I passed by to see if one of the gates has 'Shirayuki' on it.

Now where the heck…

"Shirayuki! " Found it. *Ding-dong!*

* * *

I was expecting Aunt Mizore to welcome me in but, instead, a baby-face thirteen year old girl showed up.

"Yumi-chan! " She gives me a hug. How weird. Aren't we humans supposed to be warm-blooded? Hmm… must be the AC. Who cares? A hug's a hug!

"Miyu-chan!" This is my cousin Miyuki. She's pale-skinned and has natural indigo hair that I really adore. (She gets to be blessed with cool indigo hair while I'm stuck with wavy light brown hair.) Despite the rocker hair, the faint blush on her cheeks makes her look very delicate. Oh, and she has a twin brother that's just as awesome. I have the cutest cousins in the world!

"Yumi-chan? "

"Uh… What? "

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Awkward much!

"Oh sorry", I just smiled and pinched her cheek gently, "Hey Miyuki. Where's Yukito?".

"Yuki-chan's inside. Come in. I'll show you your room."

* * *

Aunt Mizore's house is neat! It's so comfy and… cool. Literally.

We went upstairs and I'm so amazed with the photo gallery on wall along the stairs. Every picture is placed in a silver frame. "This gallery is so cool!" I said with amazement.

Miyuki giggles "Thanks! It was our idea."

"Another Twin masterpiece, right?", I asked.

"Uh-huh. We even put up some of Mom's old pictures."

I guess I'll be chilling at the chairs tomorrow morning.

"Here's your room Yumi-chan." says Miyuki, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. "I'll help Yuki-chan make some snacks. We'll be in the kitchen if you need something."

I smiled, "Sure, Miyu-chan. Thanks."

The room is a bit bigger than my room at home. It has a single-sized bed with floral covers. I started unpacking and put my clothes in the cabinet.

"Kyaaa~! " Aunt Mizore put a purple colored shoe cabinet in this room. OMG! She always knew I loved shoes and the color purple. "I love you, Auntie!"

I put all five pairs of shoes I brought in it.

*Grrr!* I'm getting hungry.

* * *

As soon as I got in the kitchen, I saw Yukito holding a tray of sandwiches. I can't help but smile. I don't care even if I look like Karin with a new set of Sasuke's sweaty clothes. Yukito has the same hair as his sister but his eyes are blue. (Miyuki's eyes are blue-gray.) Imagine a kid with indigo-colored Sasuke hair and Naruto's blue eyes. That's my Yuki-chan!

"C'mon, Yumi-chan! Dig in!" says an excited Yukito.

"Strawberry jam." says Miyuki, winking at me.

Aww, shucks…. "Thanks guys!"

* * *

"I'm home!" I know that voice.

"Welcome home, Mom!" calls the twins.

"Thanks for the shoe cabinet, Auntie! Love it!" I call out too.

"Yumi-chan!" she comes to the kitchen and kisses the twins on the cheek. She turns to me, "You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it. My, you've grown since the past two years."

Aunt Mizore is my mom's cousin and best friend. If you didn't know any better, you'd think we're cousins instead. And yes, she is stunning! The twins got their looks from her, except the hair and eyes. Her hair is even lighter than mine and seemed _icy_.

"Mom, excuse us. Sorry to interrupt." says Miyuki.

"Yes dears?" Auntie often calls us 'dear'. I think Mom got that from her.

"Did you bring home dinner?" asks Yukito. Who said I was the only hungry one around here?

"Yes. Tonight is teriyaki night!"

* * *

Dinnertime!

We chatted about our plans for the upcoming school year while having dinner.

"Dear, excuse me." says Auntie, referring to me.

"Yes Auntie?"

"I'm glad you agreed to stay here for your last two years in high school."

"I am too!" I'm happy I did too.

"So are you ready to go take the entrance exam tomorrow?" I studies last week but I'm still nervous. You know… new school and stuff.

I still smiled "Sure."

- End of Chapter 02 -


End file.
